


Hungry for you

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [23]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are cooking together for their Christmas dinner with Raven and Hank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synekdokee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by synekdokee.

Charles heard the front door open and close. "I'm back," Erik shouted from the living room. A second later, he joined Charles in the kitchen, a paper bag in his arms. "They didn't have fresh mushrooms anymore, but I bought cans. I've found the rest." He put the bag on the counter.

Charles sighed. "It's okay, love. Can you peal the potatoes now ?" He opened the oven and checked the roast.

"Yes, of course," Erik answered. He picked up a large bowl and the peeler and sat at the table in front of a huge pile of potatoes. He started to work.

An hour later, both tired, Charles and Erik were done with the cooking. There was still a pie in the oven for the dessert, but they had some time to take a shower and dress properly. "You go first," Charles said. "I'll clean the kitchen and set the table."

Erik was coming back, dressed in a simple button down and trousers that revealed his slender figure, when Charles was taking the pie out of the oven to let it cool. "You look wonderful, Erik." Charles kissed him.

"You taste like cherry," Erik said with a smile.

Charles winked. "The pie is delicious. But don't you dare taste it while I'm away !"

Erik laughed. He looked at Charles's butt while the man was leaving the kitchen. He couldn't wait for the dinner to be over, and for Raven and Hank to be gone, to finally enjoy a little quiet time with his lover. What a merry Christmas it would be !


End file.
